Chapter I
Chapter I, titled Mr President, is the first Chapter of ''Thirlcrest''. ''It involves Hollows and 4 cliques fighting for the School Presidential campaigns. Events * Vote for Ricky * Rises in The Standings * Rich Elimination * Nerd Strike-Back * A Quick Rundown * Fun Day by Clyde Hollows * A Defeated Leader * Hollows for The Win Story The chapter starts with the school's newspaper group posting an information on the school board, saying that the school president, student James McGuffin. Had been expelled and stripped one of his position after he had been caught doping in one of the school bathrooms. It had said that he was seen staggering around the town "high as balls", as one student had said in his own words. That James was a big shot jock who was on his way to receiving a full-ride scholarship to a D-1 college, but then that it "all went down the drain after today". James was detained and taken back to the Academy by one of the Thirlcrest County Police Department officers within town. And was eventually expelled by the Headmaster. Soon after McGuffin was expelled, the headmaster gathered an assembly meeting in the Administration Building assembly hall. The Headmaster announced that he is opening a race for a new school president. Some few students were eventually get anxious about this announcement, as opening a race for a new school president would run into a whole "clique-war" situation. The Presidental Candidates were soon selected on the school board, following the school's selected Presidental Candidates - Jennifer Elona, Honor Students leader. Ricky Vincent, Greasers leader. Jasper Conolly, Nerds leader. Claire Quincy, Varsity co-captain. And so on, Clyde Hollows, a Non-Clique Student. In the next morning, as tensions were rising regarding the school presidential campaigns. One of the (two) greasers, which were known to be Isaiah Esposito and Danny Pucino, were seen running around the campus giving out pins saying stuff such as ''Vote for Ricky! and t-shirts with Vote for Ricky! as well. The Astronomy Club leader, Jasper. did not take it lightly. She paid two Punks to beat up Isaiah. However, this backfired as they told Isaiah right away. Isaiah chased Jasper throughout the library, they then shot her with a t-shirt cannon and wrote VOTE FOR RICKY! on their G&G board. As the presidential campaigns continue on, huge popularity had been boosted for the non-clique student, Hollows as he got a live band to endorse his campaign. They then played on the boardwalk as they handed out flyers. They then get extra points for getting the Prefects as a security guard. He was then idolised by many non-clique students throughout the Academy. Hollows had managed to turn his greatest weakness into his greatest strength, even as a non-clique and has proven himself a force to be reckoned with in the campaign. Campaign posters about Hollows were later placed around the Academy; ''"Why would you vote for the non-clique? Well, why wouldn't you? They wouldn't be biased towards a certain clique unlike the other candidates, and would give action to the less relevant students of the school! Loved by all, vote Clyde Hollows!" ''was the words of the campaign poster. MTBA